Gnar/skórki i ciekawostki
Skórki Ciekawostki * Został zaprojektowany przez gypsylorda i Meddlera. * Głos w polskiej wersji podkłada Krzysztof Szczerbiński, który również dubbinguje i . *Pomysłem stworzenia bohatera było stwierdzenie przez jednego z pracowników Riotu: "What if they could... `Hulk out`?" (czyli "A co, gdyby Yordle mogły wpaść w furię i zmienić postać?"). **Koncept stworzenia powstał na bazie postaci posiadających cechy transformacji tacy jak Doktor Jekyll i pan Hyde, Bruce Banner i Hulk czy Mogwai'e i Gremliny. * Słowo gnar ma podobne znaczenie co warczenie lub ryk. ** Te słowo w języku niemieckim jest anagramem od słowa rang, co oznacza stopień lub rangę. * Jego imię jest także podobne do Gnaarów - potworów z serii strzelanek Serious Sam. ** Dodatkowo, swoim zachowaniem i wyglądem również przypomina owe potwory z części Serious Sam 3: BFE. * Nie licząc lat w których był zamrożony jego wiek to około cztery lata ludzkie. * swoim wyglądem i zachowaniem lekko przypomina filmowego potworka ze świata Disneya - Stitcha. * W jego ujawnieniu, można zaobserwować na malowidle ściennym, że miał rodzinę (można go odróżnić od pozostałych). ** Jakiś czas później zostali zaatakowani przez jednookiego potwora posiadającego dwie macki lub rogi. Jego rodzina została odrzucona w tył (prawdopodobnie zginęła), po czym potwór zwrócił się do , który transformował się w z nieznanym rezultatem walki. ** Być może został pokonany i unieruchomiony przez lód (przypuszczalnie przez Prawdziwy Lód). Uwolnił się po jakimś czasie aktywując swoją . W oficjalnej historii niszczy część lasu przez tą samą formę i jest ścigany przez kogoś (być może przez chcącego zdobyć jego głowę jako trofeum). ** Potworem, który zaatakował rodzinę mógł to być (chociaż zdarzyło się to przed tysiącami lat, zatem musiał by pojawiać się w Runeterze co jakiś czas), a osobą, która uwięziła Yordle'a w lodzie mógł to być któryś z Lodowych Obserwatorów albo , która chciała "zachować go" na przyszłą walkę z Obserwatorami. ** Istnieje teoria, że mógł być więzieniem bohatera (ze względu na nazwę i sposób uwięzienia yordle'a) * ma najmniej aktywowanych umiejętności z wszystkich dystansowych bohaterów. * Na głowie ma czaszkę podobną do tej, którą miał na lasce - anulowany bohater. ** Być może jest to czaszka . * Jest drugim bohaterem, który ma dwa różne portrety: dla i . Pierwszym jest z . *Taniec został zainspirowany przez taniec klasycznego Donkey Konga. *Jego historia jest opowiedziana prawdopodobnie przez . *Jego rysunki koncepcyjne mają duże podobieństwo do dwóch Pokémonów: odpowiednio do Cubone'a i do Marowaka. **Dodatkowo obaj mają atak zwany Kościorangiem, który jest podobny do . * Nazwa umiejętności została zaczerpnięta z filmu na Youtube. Cytaty * posiada swój prehistoryczny dialekt, ale próbuje naśladować obecną używaną mowę. * Prowokacje to odniesienia do ulubionej pozy Stitcha - stania na głowie i machania do wrogów ogonem. Skórki * skórka swoim wyglądem bardzo przypomina Gremliny i/lub Stitcha. * ma kilka ciekawostek: **Pomysł na skórkę powstał, kiedy wyobrażono bohatera marzącego o wspólnym życiu z dinozaurami. **Być może skórka jest nawiązaniem do Boo - postaci z filmu Potwory i spółka. **Prawdopodobnie ma nawiązania do Dino-Ranga ze względu na używanie identycznego bumeranga. **Wygląd w postaci jest łudząco podobny do Lizzie'go z serii gier video Rampage. **Na swoim splash arcie niszczy miasto zrobione z zabawek - wygląda to podobnie do sceny z filmu Disneya Lilo i Stich, w której Stitch niszczy w podobny sposób miasteczko z klocków. **Można także zauważyć dwie lalki, które wyglądają podobnie do i . **Z lewej strony można zobaczyć klocki z literami ułożone w napis LOL. **W trakcie animacji , niszczy wieżę z klocków z literami LOL a niszczy helikopter i go zjada. Relacje *Pochodzi z Freljordu, lecz ciągnie go do swoich ze względu na tęsknotę do rodziny. * chce się zaprzyjaźnić z każdą napotkaną postacią i z nimi bawić się. ** , z Pixem oraz Poro są kandydatami do bycia jego najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. *Jest jednym z najstarszych bohaterów (przypuszczalnie ma kilka tysięcy lat). *Jest prawdopodobnie jedynym zachowanym prehistorycznym yordlem posiadającym gen transformujący. **Wywołał to u swoich "krewniaków" poruszenie i zainteresowanie ze względu na możliwość posiadania uśpionej wrodzonej cechy (m. in. u ). *Prawdopodobnie jest rywalem , który chciałby go zdobyć jako trofeum, gdyż znacznie go rozdrażnił, próbując go od siebie odpędzić. **Sądząc po wcześniejszym zachowaniu możliwe, że Yorld oczekiwał od niego przyjaźni lub towarzystwa. * mogła być tą postacią, która zamroziła w celu skorzystania później z jego pomocy w walce przeciwko Mroźnym Obserwatorom.Gnar Q&A PL Filmy left right cs:Gnar/Galerie de:Gnar/SkinsTrivia en:Gnar/SkinsTrivia fr:Gnar/SkinsFaitsDivers Kategoria:Strony skórek i ciekawostek bohaterów